A Tale of Love
by MileyHannahFan
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring our favourite couple Ron and Hermione.
1. Good Morning

Ron wasn't too fond of mornings. He would much rather stay in bed, and get up around noon. He often joked that he would love mornings, if only they came later in the day. Hermione simply called him lazy. She would always be up early, mostly due to the crying of their daughter Rose, and would have showered, dressed and eaten all before Ron had even opened his eyes.

It wasn't that Ron didn't want to get up early in the mornings, truly he did; it was just that he couldn't ever bring himself to do it. The only times he had ever managed to do so was when it was his turn to tend to his daughter, or when his wife was sick.

Ron smiled as he watched his wife sleep soundly next to him. One of her hands was curled protectively around her stomach; the other was clasped gently around his. He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her cheek. Hermione shifted slightly in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice somewhat muffled as his lips pressed against her shoulder.

"He's been kicking again," Hermione whispered softly as she placed Ron's hand atop her stomach. Ron smiled again as he felt the soft kicking beneath his warm hand.

"Why are you so sure it's a boy?" he asked curiously.

"My Motherly intuition." Ron snickered. He remembered when Hermione had been pregnant with Rose. She had been sure that it was a boy then too. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked as she realised what the time was. Ron pressed his lips once again to Hermione's shoulder before answering.

"Rose is crying." Hermione smiled as she stretched her legs.

"Your turn." Ron groaned playfully before rolling out of bed. "Don't complain," said Hermione, her eyes once again closed. "I've gotten up every time for the past week." Hermione chuckled. Even without looking she knew her husband was rolling his eyes.

She heard, rather than saw Ron leave the room. As she lay, she allowed her mind to wander freely. Unsurprisingly, she found her thoughts lingering on the day ahead. Ron would be at work, and she would be home with Rose.

She smiled as her daughter's face filled her thoughts. Thinking of Rose, of the perfect daughter she and Ron had created together, always put a smile on her face.

The soft kicking of the baby inside her stomach reminded her of all she needed to do today. Harry and Ginny were coming for dinner with James and Albus, meaning she would need to spend most of the day cooking and cleaning. For the life of her she couldn't understand how the house had become such a pigsty, considering Ron was hardly at home and Rose wasn't old enough to make much of a mess.

Hermione suddenly realised that Rose had stopped crying. She listened closely to try and hear what Ron was saying to their daughter. She couldn't hear a thing, which made her a little suspicious. Rose was two years old, and almost impossible to keep quiet. She wondered what Ron had done to get her so quiet. Lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long to find out.

Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, knowing that even without her looking at him she would know that he'd done it. He left the room and made his way down the hallway towards Rose's bedroom. Her crying changed to shrieking the closer her got, as though she thought her parents couldn't hear her.

"Hi sweetie," he said as he looked through the door. He could see Rose standing in her crib, her little hands clenched into fists around the bars. Ron and Hermione were in the process of trying to move Rose to her first 'big girl bed,' but just like her Father she was proving to be stubborn and didn't want to leave her crib. Ron walked up to the crib where Rose was rubbing the sleepy-dust out of her eyes.

"Bad dream?" he asked quietly, bending down so that he and his daughter could be eye to eye. Rose nodded, tears slipping down her face. Ron reached into the crib and lifted Rose out onto his hip. "It's over now sweetie. Your dream can't scare you anymore." Rose buried her head into her Father's shoulder and cried freely as Ron stroked her hair. He sat with her in the rocking chair that his Mother had bought them and whispered soothing words to her to get her to quieten down.

Eventually she grew quiet and Ron thought she had fallen back asleep. He stood up, ready to put her back into her crib, when she lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, tickling her. She giggled and tried to move his hand from her side. "Shh," he said whilst placing a finger on her lips. Rose stopped giggling and looked at Ron meaningfully. "Let's surprise Mummy." Rose smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Ron put Rose down, took her hand and began leading her towards the bedroom he shared with Hermione. The closer they got the harder it was for Rose to stifle her giggles. When they got to the door Ron got down on one knee to explain the 'plan' to Rose.

"We're going to jump on Mummy," he whispered to her.

"Yes!" Rose whispered back to him.

"When we get inside I'll lift you onto the bed and you jump okay?"

"Yes!" Rose repeated. Ron put his finger to his lips and Rose copied him. He smiled and opened the door. Rose tiptoed into the room and Ron followed her, closing the door softly behind him. He looked at his wife and saw that her eyes were still closed. He could tell she wasn't sleeping, and he knew that she would be expecting something like this. Ron picked Rose up and set her down lightly on the bed. She stood up and bent her knees ready to jump, but just before she could Hermione opened her eyes and pulled Rose on top of her.

"Surprise!" exclaimed Hermione loudly. Rose began to giggle loudly until she couldn't stop. Ron smiled as he watched his wife and daughter laughing on the bed together. "Careful," Hermione kept saying between giggles. Ron rolled his eyes again. It was typical of Hermione to be overly cautious about the baby in her stomach when playing with her daughter.

"Daddy!" cried Rose.

"Yeah come on Daddy," said Hermione. Ron smiled again as he joined them on the bed. He wrapped his arms around the both of them and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"You know what?" asked Ron mischievously.

"What?" replied Hermione.

"I love mornings."


	2. Beautiful

Ron sighed as he stared hard at his reflection in the dusty mirror. His hair seemed to have grown wild overnight. He tried every spell he could think of but nothing seemed to make his hair stay flat. Giving it up as a bad job he straightened his robes and looked at the watch he'd gotten for his seventeenth birthday. She would be here in about an hour.

At a loss for something better to do Ron began pacing back and forth across his room. As he paced, he allowed his thoughts to wander. Unsurprisingly he found his thoughts wandering to Hermione, the girl of his dreams. Smiling slightly, Ron thought about the day he'd asked her out for their first date.

She had been out in the garden; a book lay open across her lap. She had decided to return to Hogwarts to continue her education. Ron had laughed when he first heard, but he knew Hermione needed to complete her schooling for her to be happy. He remembered how the sun had reflected golden rays off her hair; her eyes seemed to sparkle as she gazed up at him with a questioning look on her face.

He had sat down next to her and removed the book from her lap. She had begun to protest, but he had raised a finger to her lips. He loved her and he wanted to do this right. Leaning in, his lips met hers and they kissed passionately. Breaking away he had asked her on a picnic tea, but he hadn't told her where they were going. Smiling, she had agreed and he had left her to her studying in peace.

A knock at the door pulled Ron from his reminiscing. He opened it and revealed Ginny who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"What do _you_ want?"

"For you to stop pacing!" She said as she glared at him. "It's driving me insane!" Ginny entered the room and Ron closed the door behind her.

"Sorry Ginny, I was just thinking."

"About Hermione?" Ginny's tone had changed. She no longer sounded angry, but curious. Ron looked at his foot awkwardly before replying.

"Yeah, maybe. Why?" Ginny clapped her hands together happily.

"Aw you guys are just so cute together!" Ron looked at his little sister with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Out," he said pointing towards the door.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Ginny asked mockingly as Ron began shepherding her out of the room.

"Out!"

"I mean," she began as she stopped in the doorway, "apart from in the Room of Requirement, and in the garden and that time you-"

"GET OUT!" Ron gave Ginny a shove and slammed the door closed behind her. Fuming, he resumed his pacing, more to annoy Ginny than anything else. A second knock at his door sounded. Assuming it was Ginny, Ron stormed over to it and wrenched it open.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. As soon as the word was out of his mouth he regretted it, for it was not Ginny standing at the door. Instead, Ron had opened the door to reveal Hermione, who was standing with her mouth slightly open, shocked at the hello he'd given her. Embarrassed, Ron began to mumble an excuse, not really sure what he was saying.

"Should I come back later Ron?" asked Hermione with that same look of shock on her face.

"No!" said Ron quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for-" Hermione held up her hand, indicating that she wanted him to stop talking.

"I mean, would you like me to come back in five minutes so we can start the date over?" she asked as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I'd like that," he replied as he mirrored her smile. Hermione turned around and began to walk down the winding stairs of the Burrow. She could faintly hear a click as Ron's bedroom door closed. '_Typical Ron_' she thought as she made her way to the sitting room. '_Only he would let Ginny get the best of him_.'

Hermione sat on one of the weathered couches and waited patiently for the five minutes to be up. As she waited she absentmindedly curled a strand of her hair on her fingers, her thoughts on Ron and where he was taking her on their date. She thought back to when he had asked her to dinner.

She had been studying in the garden and he had come out to meet her. She remembered how nervous he looked as he had sat down next to her, clearly debating in his mind what to do next. He had kissed her fondly; the taste of his lips lingered on hers for hours afterwards, before asking her on their first date. She had agreed immediately, even though he wouldn't reveal where they were going.

As Hermione smiled at the memory she realised the five minutes were up. Slowly, she rose from the couch and made her way back up the stairs, to Ron's attic bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments the door opened, revealing Ron's freckly face and broad grin. Hermione returned his smile as he offered her his arm and led her down the stairs. Once outside Hermione started to ask where they were going. Ron shook his head.

"It's a secret. We just have to get past the gate so we can apparate," frowning slightly, Hermione allowed herself to be guided by Ron to the spot they would be apparating. "Here we are!" Ron announced happily. He turned to her with a mischievous grin. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" asked Hermione suspiciously.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Ron but-"

"Then close your eyes. It's okay, I've got you." Hermione took a second to glare at him before closing her eyes. She felt Ron's hand close into hers and then suddenly they were swept into the uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a tube. The feeling stopped as suddenly as it started and Hermione attempted to open her eyes.

"Nope!" Ron's hand closed over her eyes, keeping them shut. "No peeking till I say so." Hermione said nothing but keep her eyes closed. Using her other senses she attempted to figure out where they were. She could hear birds in the distance, and feel something soft under her feet. The sun shone gloriously onto her face and a light breeze whipped through her hair. Even without seeing, Hermione knew that Ron had taken her to a beautiful place.

"Okay," Ron began as he took her hand in his, "open your eyes." Hermione opened them and a small gasp escaped her lips. She was standing with her back to a forest; in front of her was a beach with white sand and a bright blue ocean. The beach stretched on for miles and Hermione felt a sudden urge to dip her toes into the water. She must have moved forwards a few steps without realising as sand began to roll over her toes.

"Not yet. We'll go on the beach later, there's somewhere I want to go first." Ron's voice sounded distant. Hermione turned and was shocked to see him standing metres behind her. She hadn't even realised she'd let go of his hand. She walked towards him and took his hand again. Smiling, he turned, and began to lead her into the forest.

It was only a short time before they came to a clearing. In the clearing was a rug and pillows, as well as a picnic basket full with what Hermione was sure was Mrs Weasley's cooking.

"Oh Ron," whispered Hermione as she took in the beauty around her. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything," said Ron. "Just sit and enjoy it." He led her to the rug where they sat down together. Hermione kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her. She thought Ron was going to open the picnic basket, but instead he produced a single flower, which he placed in her hair. Hermione took the opportunity to kiss him gently. It was a lingering kiss and Hermione wished it could last a lifetime, however oxygen was necessary and after a few minutes Ron broke off to serve out the food.

For half an hour they sat and munched on Mrs Weasley's excellent cooking. They sat close together and Ron's eyes never left Hermione. When they had both eaten as much as they could they lay down next to each other, Hermione's head resting on Ron's chest. They lay in silence, listening to the sounds of the forest around them. Hermione began to feel sleepy. She was about to doze off when Ron spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione smiled. It was such an innocent question. She loved how Ron could sometimes be so clueless.

"I'm thinking how beautiful this place is. It's so quiet, and peaceful." She felt Ron shift slightly under her as he went to scratch his chin. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking how you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. This place is nothing compared to the beauty of the girl lying alongside me." Hermione felt tears creeping into her eyes. She refused to cry though. This was her first date with the boy she loved. She didn't want it to end in her tears.

"Come on," Ron said suddenly, getting to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"It's almost sunset." He refused to say anything more and offered her his hand. She reached for her shoes but Ron shook his head. "I'll carry them," he said softly. An idea of what they were about to do crept into her mind. She handed Ron her shoes and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Wordlessly he began to guide her in the direction of the beach.

Hermione smelt the salty air before she saw it. When the ocean came into view she couldn't help but gasp once again at its beauty. She had never seen anything to compare it with. The sand felt hot under her bare feet and she began to ask Ron if they could walk in the ocean. Before she could finish her sentence though he had picked her up and began to run with her into the sea. A second too late she realised what he was about to do.

"No Ron-" The rest of her words were lost as he dumped her into the ocean. Standing up, Hermione pounced on him and pulled him backwards, causing them both to fall into the water. He splashed her playfully and she splashed back.

As the sun began to set they made their way back to shore. Once out of the water Hermione pulled out her wand and they were instantly dry.

"Thanks," said Ron as he shook his now dry hair.

"Anytime!" Ron took her hand gingerly and pulled her close. Bending down he cupped her chin in his hands and tilted her head up towards him. Hermione stood on her toes and her lips met his, closing the gap between them. They kissed as the waves crashed around their feet and the sun set on the horizon.

When they broke apart they were smiling. Ron put his lips to her ear and whispered the words she had been wanted to hear.

"I love you." Hermione looked up and locked onto his eyes.

"I love you too."


	3. I Thought You Knew

Hermione watched as her orange fluff ball of a cat flew past chasing a rat. The sight made her smile sadly as she recalled a memory from her third year, when Ron had accused Crookshanks of eating his rat.

"He never did apologize," she said softly.

"Who didn't apologize?" asked a voice from behind her. Hermione jumped slightly before turning to face Ginny who had come into the room while her back was turned.

"Oh, no one." Ginny shrugged and walked over to the bed on which her trunk lay open and empty. "I wish I could just use magic to pack my trunk!" she exclaimed. "Packing it by hand just takes forever!" Hermione smiled again. She'd had her own trunk packed an hour ago. Ginny looked up and caught Hermione's smile. "Mum says that if you're done packing she'd appreciate some help in the kitchen.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and began to make her way down to the kitchen. She paused outside because she could hear voices coming from the room. She realised it was only Mr and Mrs Weasley so she entered the room after a brisk knock.

"Ah Hermione, would you be able to help me peel these potatoes? I asked the boys to do it but they disappeared as soon as I mentioned the word 'help'." Mrs Weasley stated as she pointed her wand at a pot of water.

"That sounds like them," said Hermione in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Of course I'll help Mrs Weasley."

"Thank you dear." Mrs Weasley turned back to her husband and resumed the conversation they were having before Hermione came in. Hermione took the peeler in hand and turned her attention to the bowl of potatoes she had in front of her but soon found herself daydreaming about being back at Hogwarts. She was looking forward to seeing her friends again and couldn't wait to hand in her Transfiguration essay that she had been working on over the holidays.

Looking out of the window Hermione could see Fred and George degnomeing the garden. She wondered where Harry and Ron were when suddenly a ball of mud hit the window. The noise startled Hermione who slipped and cut her finger on the peeler.

"Those boys," began Mrs Weasley angrily as she came over to stand next to Hermione at the window. "I swear I don't know what to do with them." She glared at them before turning to Hermione. "Are you alright?" Hermione held up her injured finger.

"Just a cut Mrs Weasley. I'll be fine." Mrs Weasley waved her wand and Hermione's cut healed, leaving only a small scab.

"Why don't I finish up here? You can go outside and attempt to talk the boys out of their mud fight." Hermione looked out the window at Harry and Ron who were pelting the twins with balls of mud. She doubted they'd listen to her so she went upstairs to wait for Ginny to finish packing.

"Are you okay Hermione? You seem kind of spaced out." Hermione tore herself away from the window where she had been watching Ron fly around on his broom to face Ginny who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine," she said with a forced smile.

"You may as well just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione could feel her cheeks beginning to go red. "That's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Hermione glared at Ginny who smiled mischievously. "Just think about it." Ginny left the room leaving Hermione feeling completely bewildered.

Outside Ron and Harry were pelting the twins with balls of mud and the twins were doing everything they could to retaliate. Ron flew higher until he reached the window of Ginny's bedroom where Hermione was currently sitting, adding to her already overly long Transfiguration essay.

From the corner of his eye Ron noticed a ball of mud flying towards him, and only just managed to swerve in time to avoid a face full. A loud splat told him that the mud had hit the window instead. Without looking behind him Ron dove to the ground and crash landed in the pool of mud. Fred began to laugh uncontrollably until Harry flew down behind him and pushed him into the mud next to Ron.

Mrs Weasley appeared in the kitchen window waving her wand around and yelling things at the boys they couldn't hear. The four of them continued to laugh before Mrs Weasley came marching outside ready to give them an earful.

"Oh come on Mum," Ron began as soon as Mrs Weasley was in earshot, "it was only a bit of fun." Mrs Weasley glared at her youngest son.

"Fun or not you boys could have gotten hurt. Now go and clean yourselves up, we've got guests coming for dinner." Mrs Weasley turned as if to walk back to the house.

"Who?" asked George.

"Remus and Tonks. I'm sure you all want to look respectful when they arrive?" The four boys shuffled awkwardly, mumbling replies Mrs Weasley couldn't quite hear. Mrs Weasley nodded briskly before turning on her heel and returning to the house. Harry, Ron, Fred and George followed her before Mr Weasley stopped them from going inside.

"You don't want to go in there covered in mud," he said quietly, "she'll have your heads." Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"If we can't go inside how're we meant to get cleaned up?" asked Fred.

"Here," Mr Weasley waved his wand and the mud disappeared. He smiled at his handiwork before stowing his wand into his pocket.

"Thanks Dad!" cried the twins together.

"Don't mention it. Now get inside and stay out of your Mother's way." The twins hurried inside and bounded up the stairs and out of sight. Harry and Ron exchanged another look before climbing the stairs to Ron's attic bedroom. Once inside Harry sat on his bed and stared at Ron.

"What are you staring at me for?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Okay okay so I started the mud fight, who cares? It was fun wasn't it?"

"I couldn't help but notice you continuously flew past Ginny's bedroom window," Harry began. Ron became very silent and Harry could see the tops of his ears had turned pink. "Is there any particular reason why?"

"N-no," Ron said quickly. "It just um, gave me a better advantage during the fight."

"Uh-huh. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact Hermione was sitting in Ginny's room?" Ron shook his head, afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke. "You might as well admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you like her!" Ron gave Harry a sharp look.

"What makes you think I like her?"

"You can't stop looking at her-"

"I do not!"

"- you can't stop talking about her-"

"Because she's annoying!"

"- and because you're defending everything I say." Harry finished happily. Ron stopped replying and looked down at his feet. After a few minutes he looked up and fixed Harry with a stare.

"It's not that obvious is it?"

"AH HAH!" Harry shouted. "I knew it! I knew you liked her!"

"Shhh!" said Ron. "Anyone could be listening at the door in this house."

"Sorry. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?" Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron.

"Give it up Ron you're not that thick."

"I don't know. I don't really think that she notices me."

"Ron you spend almost all of your time with her."

"Yeah but-" A knock on the door stopped Ron from talking anymore. "Uh come in." The door opened and Fred's head appeared.

"Mum wanted me to tell you that Lupin and Tonks are here and that she wants everyone down in the kitchen."

"Thanks Fred, we'll be right there," replied Harry. Fred left, closing the door behind him. Harry stood up ready to head down to the kitchen. Ron stood up too but stopped Harry from opening the door.

"Not a word about her okay? I don't want Hermione to know about my feelings for her." Harry nodded and Ron opened the door. The two of them headed down the stairs and didn't look back. If they had, they might have seen someone with bushy brown hair shrinking into the shadows, tears glittering on her face.

"What's up with Hermione?" Harry asked as he lifted his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. "She hasn't spoken to us since Lupin and Tonks stayed for dinner."

"I don't know," Ron replied. "Do you think she heard what I said about her?" Harry shook his head.

"If she had wouldn't she be hanging out with you more?"

"Maybe not. Girls are a strange species after all." Harry laughed and stepped onto the train.

"Come on Ron, let's find a compartment." Ron followed and the two of them searched the train for an empty apartment. They couldn't find one but managed to join Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom in theirs.

"Hey guys," said Harry as he settled into his seat. "Did you have a good Easter?"

"It was great Harry, thanks," replied Neville.

"What about you Luna?" Luna looked up from her copy of _The Quibbler_, with the usual dreamy look on her face.

"It was very nice. Daddy and I fished for freshwater plimpies in the stream that runs near our house." Ron suppressed a chuckle.

"That sounds... nice," said Harry with a forced smile. Everyone looked up as the compartment door opened to reveal Ginny, who was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at Ron.

"What. Did. You. Do."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked angrily. Ginny stepped inside and shut the door behind her before turning to face Ron again.

"Hermione! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She's been avoiding me ever since Lupin and Tonks were over!"

"Oh you mean the night you just happened to mention your feelings for some girl?"

"I- what?" Ginny glanced around the compartment, taking in Harry and Neville's shocked faces, before replying.

"Hermione came up to your room to tell you something that night, but she overheard you and Harry talking about your feelings for some girl and she got all upset. I was only able to coax it out of her about five minutes ago."

"That's ridiculous Ginny! Why would Hermione get upset about me having feelings for-" Ron stopped, the tops of his ears pink for the second time in a week, "for someone."

"Because she likes you Ron!" A silence fell over the compartment. Harry and Neville were looking back and forth between Ron and Ginny, wondering which of them would speak first. Ron was staring at Ginny, his mouth open in shock and Luna was reading her Quibbler, completely unaware of everything that was going on around her.

"Hermione likes me?" asked Ron in a quiet voice. Ginny shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I thought you knew."

Ron jumped up and yanked open the compartment door.

"Where are you going?" Ginny yelled after him. Ron ignored her and hurried down the train, glancing into every compartment looking for Hermione. He couldn't believe it. She liked him. He hoped he hadn't blown his chance.

Up ahead he noticed a tangle of bushy brown hair emerging from a compartment. He called her name but she didn't hear. He sped up until he reached her. Putting his hand out he grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around.

"Ron?" she exclaimed angrily, "what are you doing!"

"Trying to make something right." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"Is staring at me meant to make it right?" Ron chuckled. "Look Ron, I really can't do this okay. Good luck with, whomever the girl is." Ron smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry that you heard that Hermione. But you didn't hear all of it."

"I heard plenty. I heard you say that you had feelings for someone, and that you didn't want me to know about it."

"I didn't want you to know about it because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way."

"Why would I care how you felt about a-" Hermione stopped. She looked up and met Ron's eyes. She could see the hurt she had caused him and felt bad.

"I thought you knew," he whispered, his eyes on his trainers.

"How long?"

"Longer than I care to think about." Hermione smiled. She reached out and took Ron's hand.

"Me too." Ron brought his lips down to meet hers. As they kissed they were vaguely aware of people coming up behind them, but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other. When they broke apart they smiled at each other, until a voice startled both of them.

"About time." They turned to find Harry and Ginny staring at them.

"Did you plan this?" Asked Ron.

"No," replied Ginny. "All we did was made you realise how you felt about each other, the rest you did on your own." Hermione glanced up at Ron who placed a kiss on her forehead. Harry and Ginny smiled.

"Come on," said Harry suddenly, clapping his hands together. "We can celebrate in our compartment. I left Neville and Luna in there." Ginny and Harry left and returned to the compartment. Silently Ron held out his hand and gestured in the direction they had gone. Hermione shook her head.

"Not yet. There's something I want to do first." Using her finger she beckoned Ron to come closer. Smiling he leaned in until his lips met hers. This was how it was meant to be thought Ron. He had no idea that Hermione was thinking the exact same thing.


	4. Tricks and Roses

A surprised Hermione woke to find a bouquet of roses lying at the foot of her bed. With a fleeting glance at Lavender Brown, who was staring at the roses with interest, she reached out and grabbed the bouquet before pointing her wand at the curtains making them snap shut, leaving her concealed from her fellow Gryffindors.

Carefully, so as not to prick her finger, Hermione held the roses up to her nose and took a deep breath. She had never smelt anything so lovely in her life. Inspecting the bouquet closer she found a card being held in place by a thorn. Hermione lifted the card and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_These roses were the only way I can tell you how I feel,_

_I really like you but I don't know if I can tell you,_

_I know how you feel about me,_

_And now you know how I feel about you,_

_Please give me a chance_

When Hermione finished the card she held it up to her mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggle she could feel coming. She put one hand over her heart which was beating unnaturally fast. Someone in the castle liked her. The only question was who it was.

"Hermione?" Hermione quickly shoved the card under her pillow and threw the curtains open again.

"Yeah?" she asked. Lavender, along with Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar, were standing at the door to the dormitory clad in red and gold and sporting flags and banners.

"We're going to down to breakfast. Do you want us to wait for you?" Lavender asked with the hint of a smile on her face.

"No, you go on ahead. I'll probably go down to breakfast with Harry and Ron." Lavender shrugged and left the room, Parvati and Fay trailing behind her. Once she was sure they had left Hermione pulled the card out from under her pillow and read it again. Someone liked her. With a jolt Hermione remembered that it was Valentine's Day in only a couple of days. She couldn't help but hope that whoever liked her revealed themself so that she could get them a gift.

Smiling broadly Hermione bounced out of bed and started pulling on her clothes. She added a Gryffindor scarf before retreating down to the dormitory.

"Hey Hermione," said a voice from the corner. Hermione turned and saw Ron leaning against a table with his arms folded. She looked around for Harry but couldn't see him. "Harry went down to breakfast with Ginny, but I stayed to wait for you." He gave her a small smile and Hermione wondered whether it could have been Ron who sent her the roses.

"Well shall we go then?" She asked. Ron nodded and started walking towards the portrait hole. They walked to the great hall in silence. Ron didn't want to talk and Hermione was having an argument with herself.

_What if it was Ron that sent the roses? Would that change anything?_

He's one of my best friends.

_You've always liked him._

It would be awkward.

_It was your name he said in the hospital wing._

He only just broke up with Lavender.

_It might not have been him._

Hermione barely noticed the rise in the noise level and only realised she was sitting at Gryffindor table when Harry asked her why she was so quiet.

"Ah I'm sorry what?"

"Jeez Hermione what's wrong with you this morning?" Ginny asked half-amused, half-bewildered. "Parvati Patil said you've been acting strange ever since you found a bouquet of roses on your bed!" Harry and Ginny stared at Hermione, but out of the corner of her eye she noticed Ron diving under the table to retrieve the fork he had dropped. Her stomach did a funny little turn when she realised that the top of his ears were red.

"There was a bouquet of roses on your bed?" asked Harry, oblivious to the fact that Ron was avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Um yeah. Yeah there was," Hermione wasn't really listening. She was trying to catch Ron's eye. Harry whistled and Ginny started to smile broadly. Hermione ducked her head, hoping that no one had seen her blush. She was relieved when Harry and Ginny got up and began making their way down to the quidditch pitch with the rest of the team.

Hermione finished her breakfast and began walking down to the quidditch pitch. About halfway down she spotted Luna, visible thanks to the large lion she was wearing on her head.

"Luna!" Luna turned and when she saw who was calling she stopped and waited for Hermione to catch up.

"Hello Hermione," she said in her dreamy voice.

"Hi. How are you Luna?" replied Hermione as the two girls resumed their walking.

"I'm quite well actually."

"And how are your classes this year?" They continued to talk of the various classes they were taking as they took their places in the stands. Only when the roar of the crowd became too loud did they stop talking.

Hermione cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors when the chasers scored goal after goal and even Ron seemed able to stop the quaffle. The game ended twenty minutes after it had begun when Harry caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.

The team came off the pitch and joined the throng of red and gold clad supporters who were cheering at the top of their lungs. They cheered all the way up to Gryffindor tower and began their celebratory party. Harry volunteered to sneak off to steal some food and Ginny decided to go with him.

Hermione sat in a corner watching her classmates jump and cheer when she caught Ron's eye. He said nothing but gestured wordlessly to the door. Hermione stood up and made her way to the portrait hole that Ron had just disappeared through, wondering if she was about to discover the mystery of the roses.

She followed Ron into a classroom off the main hall. It was empty except for The Grey Lady who left when she saw the two students enter. Ron closed the door and turned to face Hermione. Neither of them said anything and they stood in a kind of awkward silence. It felt to Hermione a lifetime before Ron opened his mouth and spoke.

"Who sent you roses?" Hermione was stunned. She was sure that it had been Ron that had sent them. Who else could it have been?

"What? But I, I thought _you_sent me the roses!" Ron looked around uncomfortably.

"No. I didn't," he replied quietly.

"If you didn't send me the roses then who-?" Hermione cut herself off. Suddenly she remembered Ginny's face when she had spoken to her that morning. How she had been amused when Hermione had revealed the bouquet to them at breakfast. Ginny had sent the roses.

"Why do you care who sent me the roses Ron?" she asked quietly. Ron didn't answer but merely gave a non-committal jerk of the head. Hermione's heart sunk a little but she tried to be positive. There was still a chance that he liked her and cared for her, even if he didn't send the roses.

"I- care about you." Hermione gave Ron a large grin. There were the words she'd been looking for. She ran across the room and threw her arms around him, her lips meeting his. They stayed there, swaying on the spot until the classroom door flew open.

"Ha! I knew it!" Hermione and Ron broke apart and were startled to see Ginny standing in the doorway, one finger pointed at them. Harry came running up behind her panting. He stopped when he saw his two best friends with their arms around each other and a blush rising on their cheeks. He and Ginny started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked angrily. Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything but just continued to laugh harder. After a few minutes Hermione joined in. Ron still couldn't see the joke but accepted Harry and Ginny's laughing as a sign that they accepted their relationship.

After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, which left the four of them out of breath, Harry and Ginny left the room giving Ron and Hermione time to themselves. Neither of them spoke but Ron held out his hand. Hermione took it and rested her head on his shoulder.

Today had been the best day of her life.


End file.
